


One Shot Amega/McinBrose

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Summary: Yes I'm doing these three! No I don't regret this xD I hope you guys enjoy what I do -MOXerillaStixx <3
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Drew McIntyre, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Kenny Omega
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first shot is called The Consequences of Saying Yes- Amega

The cafeteria hummed like a hive. Dozens of individual conversations, laughter, yelling and squealing screams echoed through the cavernous building. But Kenny sat in the middle of all of it, dreamily staring across the sea of bodies, vision laser-focused on the tall, skinny boy with the tousled short blonde curls who was laughing at a joke that Kenny couldn't hear.

He could pick out the light breathless timbre of Jon's voice through the din and his heart fluttered. He felt a pang in his ribs and broke his gaze away to see his friend Matt chowing down on the latest concoction from the school kitchen. Matt spoke through a mouthful of food. "I've been saying your name for like five minutes. Geez, it's like you only have focus for him.

"Yeah..." Kenny mused.

"Look at you, getting all juicy for him." The transfer student ribbed. Kenny looked back in Jon's direction and sighed. "He's too juicy not to be kissed..." He commented, completely smitten.

"I bet you wouldn't dare ask him out." Matt's face split into a sinister smile, watching bemusedly as Kenny went beet-red.

"Go on, what's the worst that could happen?" Matt was secretly hoping that Kenny would get turned down so their friendship could go back to some semblance of normalcy without Kenny constantly throwing puppy-dog eyes in Jon's direction.

"He could say no..." Kenny said, pre-dejectedly.

"But what if he says yes?" Matt slapped a fiver on the table. "Five bucks says he says yes. Go on: I dare you." He took another bite and chuckled as Kenny stood up and shakily walked over to the other side of the cafeteria. Matt had forgotten his food for a moment while his friend went to make embarrassing history. Kenny shuffled over to the table where Jon was sitting and caught the other boy's eye.

"H-Hey. Uh... I uh..." Jon's kind smile sent fireworks through Kenny's veins. For a moment it seemed as if no one was paying attention to them. As if all of the noise in the cafeteria was muted. It also seemed like everyone in the world was watching him stumble over his words in front of his high-school crush. The words finally all came out, rushed and uncertain.

"I was going to go bowling on Saturday night. Did you wanna come maybe?" Kenny's words hung in the air like a dream and the moments passed, long and arduous, as Jon mulled over the question.

"Sure." Came the simple reply. Kenny's heart was in his throat.

"Cool. Uh, I'll meet you at the bowling alley on Kettner boulevard at 7 on Saturday then." Jon gave him a thumbs up. Kenny turned and hurried back to the table, finding it hard to suppress his grin.

"Holy shit, dude." Matt slid the five dollar bill over to Kenny who pocketed it, but was super distracted by what had just happened.

××××××

Saturday came and the sun was finally setting. Kenny had been in his room all day, trying to do something, anything that would calm his nerves in preparation for the next few hours. He had showered twice and thrown all of his clothing onto his bed, trying to decide on what to wear. He borrowed the keys to his dad's SUV and drove over to the bowling alley. As he pulled into a spot, Kenny spotted him.

Jon was in low dark jeans, torn up at the knees. A tight soft-looking t-shirt clung to his ribs and he was wearing a simple leather jacket that made him look one hundred times tougher than he actually felt. Truth be told, he was boot-shakingly nervous and meeting up with Kenny alone, made his heart flutter. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as Kenny walked up, as casually as he could.

"Hey." Jon waved.

"Hi." Kenny got within a few feet of Jon and the smell of his cologne nearly made the Canadian's knees buckle. They strode inside and the sound of success and the smell of garbage nachos enveloped them.

"I'll grab the first game." Kenny slid a twenty across the counter and they traded in their shoes. The lanes on either side were empty and Jon felt like they were miles away from everyone else. Kenny was sliding on his shoes, rolling his ankles and getting used to the new slipperiness of the carpet. He went and chose a neon pink bowling ball and hefted it in his hand. Jon slipped on his shoes and chose a midnight blue ball, a little lighter than what he was used to.

Kenny typed in their names and the game was officially a go. Many strikes and dumb misses later the game finally ended. Jon picked up some food while Kenny paid for another game and the score was a little more even this time. The nachos were half-eaten and cold, the drinks chinked ice as they finally slid on their street shoes and headed to the entrance.

"Would it be stupid to say that I had a really good time tonight?" Jon smiled, tucking a stray curl out of his eyes.

"No. I had a blast too!" Kenny agreed, flashing a Cheshire grin in the blonde's direction.

"Did you drive?" Kenny's question made Jon glance at him.

"No, I was dropped off... I was actually wondering if I could bum a ride home." He looked down at the gum-spotted parking lot and ground a cigarette butt under his shoe.

"Yeah, man. No problem." They climbed into the front seats and Kenny turned the engine over.

"Actually, there is a place that I'd like to go, besides my house, if you still had some time..." Jon offered.

A secret adventure with his crush?

Give it a hell yeah!

The night had already been full of amusing laughter and stupid jokes. Kenny would use any excuse at this point to spend more time with Jon. The blonde directed them to a hill overlooking the freeway and they sat in silence for a moment, just watching the cars streak by.

"Do you mind if we move to the backseat? My legs are all cramped like this." Kenny remarked, stretching languidly. They climbed into the backseat and Jon marveled,

"Geez, it's like you have a whole flat back here..."

Kenny's voice took on a real estate agent quality. "Well, here, you can see the kitchen. This is the spacious living room. The dining room has seating for eight and the backyard looks out onto the ocean..."

Jon couldn't help but laugh. "Can I see one of the bedrooms?" His cheeky smile caught Kenny off guard. Jon took that chance to scoot closer to Kenny and put a warm hand on the other boy's thigh. He jumped, startled by the close contact. Jon was much closer than he had anticipated, but it was certainly not unwelcome.

"Can I kiss you?" Kenny turned, but Jon didn't move forward, still waiting for a response. Kenny thought that he had found the perfect gentleman. He nodded and the younger boy closed the space between them, gently pressing his lips to the older boy's. The kiss was warm and electric and soon Jon was straddling Kenny's hips, dragging his fingers through the Canadian's long curly hair.

Kenny swallowed and stuck his tongue out, running it over Jon's soft lower lip. The blonde drew Kenny's tongue into his mouth and ground their hips together. Kenny's hands circled Jon's slim waist, holding the him against him. Kenny broke the kiss with a gasp. "You know we don't have to do anything, right?" He was panting and flushed. Things were moving dangerously fast.

"But I want to." Jon commented. "At least, as long as you do too." His fingers tugged on the delicate hairs on the back of Kenny's neck and he realized that he wanted to. He desperately wanted to.

He wiggled out of his jeans on one side of the SUV while Kenny tugged his clothing off on the other. They met in the middle with searching fingers and sloppy kisses as Jon resumed his seat on Kenny's lap. He was awestruck. Jon's half-hard cock bobbed lazily against his stomach and Kenny swore that Jon was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen.

"Uh... True confessions?" Kenny broached nervously. He could feel his own straining sex leaking prejack against his hip.

"Shoot." Jon's kind eyes shone like jewels in the half-darkness. The car was barely lit by a streetlamp trying it's best to peer into the dark tinted windows.

"I... Uh. I've never really done anything like this before. With anyone. Guy or girl." Kenny tried to look down sheepishly but all he caught was an eyeful of Jon's rigid dick. That just made his nervousness shoot through the roof. The slighter boy took his hand and kissed Kenny's knuckles.

"Well, like you said, we don't have to do anything..." Kenny cut him off,

"No! I mean... I really, really like you, and I'd be happy to do whatever, it's just that I'm totally inexperienced with this kind of stuff..." Jon listened attentively and half-leaned off of Kenny to fumble for something in his pants.

"Then can I teach you a little?" Kenny nodded as if he was in a daze and let Jon squeeze something cool and sticky onto his fingers.

"I assume you know what this is?"

"Yeah, lube, duh."

"And do you know where to put your fingers, smart boy?" Jon's cheeky smile made Kenny's heart thump in his chest. He watched as Jon spread his cheeks apart and guided Kenny's hand against his entrance.

That first slow push of the other boy's fingers made Jon feel like he had been punched in the stomach. His muscles tightened on their own and he willed himself to relax. Kenny could feel Jon gripping his shoulders with trembling hands. Jon bit his lower lip and shivered. Kenny pulled his finger out and pushed back in again, a little deeper this time. The response was instantaneous.

"Nnnggh... Fuck! Haah..." Jon's warm breath curled along Kenny's throat. He could see the windows already starting to fog from their breathing. Jon's thighs were squeezing Kenny's hips with vice-like tension as Kenny experimentally circled and slid another finger in.

"Do you ever do this to yourself?" Kenny's shy question broke the heavy silence and Jon looked him in the face, the most salacious grin plastered across his lips.

"What do you think?" His response was cut short by a sharp groan of pleasure.

"I think about that we won't get much further tonight..." Kenny smirked, a little bolder now, stroking underneath Jon's balls with his thumb, feeling the smaller boy flinch above him.

"Heh." Jon's voice was ragged and he slid off of Kenny's fingers reluctantly, scooting to the side, leaning down to take the older boy's cock into his mouth. He gripped Kenny's wrist and guided the hand back to his entrance, moaning as he felt those two slick fingers sliding inside again.

"Oh fuck..." Kenny swore, the tight sucking heat of the blonde's mouth wrapping around him deliciously. Long silent minutes passed as Kenny's fingers stretched and scissored inside Jon's tight body, every pleasurable sensation making him suck in earnest, saliva sliding over his knuckles. He finally released Kenny's length with a wet sound and palmed the lube again, slicking up Kenny's shaft.

"We can still stop if you want to..." Jon asked, not wanting to push too far. Although, they had already gone pretty far already, Kenny bit back a groan as Jon's fingers tightened against him. 

_Fuck! He's_ gorgeous _and good with his hands._

"No, please... Keep going." Kenny's mind was hazy with thoughts about thirty seconds from now. How Jon would look shuddering in his lap, the small mewling whimpers the blonde would make as he shoved Kenny's cock into his body.

"Have you ever done anything like this with anyone?" Kenny blurted, needing something to fill the sudden nervous silence.

"No, just toys." Kenny wanted to ask what kind, but Jon was squeezing Kenny's hips with his knees, shifting things in place and sliding himself down onto Kenny's thighs, shuddering as he felt the head of Kenny's shaft slide past tight rings of muscle.

He hugged Jon to him, he swore he could feel the blonde's lusty heartbeat as Jon clung to Kenny's broad shoulders. Their breath plumed together as Jon leaned in for a kiss, shuddering and desperate. Kenny tried not to move too much. The desire to just push his hips up and bury himself completely in that tight slick heat was so tantalizingly strong.

But he held himself in check and let Jon slip down, inch by inch, until their hips were flush. Jon's breathing ghosted along Kenny's collarbones and his sweaty palms slipped down the other boy's waist, holding him there, tight and full, just for a moment.

"Nnngh, Kenny..." Jon's voice was heavenly, ragged and low, as he pulled himself up and pushed back down, the slippery squelch of skin on skin was loud in the back of the car.

"You're beautiful Jon." Kenny had just let it slip on accident.

"No, I'm not. Don't say sappy stuff like that." Jon protested, wiggling in Kenny's lap as he pushed himself down.

"Yes, you are. You're gorgeous. The most beautiful person I know. And even more beautiful like this..." Kenny smirked good-naturedly and held Jon against him again, hearing a sultry moan fly from between the blonde's teeth-bitten lips.

"You're so deep...." Jon's eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck, sighing in pleasure.

"You feel so good, baby..." Kenny's mind was miles behind his mouth. He was just saying whatever he thought would make Jon happiest, not how it would affect his current nervousness and overly-shy personality.

All Jon could do was hang on, groaning lustily with every thrust of Kenny's hips. Jon's legs were trembling, fixing to give out, but he clung to Kenny's broad shoulders and rode the wave of pleasure until they were both panting and spent. Jon could sense the drop in the bottom of his stomach and knew what was coming. He loved that final spike of pleasure. That dizzying height of lust that made his toes curl and his mind blank out.

"Oh, fuck! Kenny! Please..." Jon's sobbing moans pushed Kenny over the edge and he couldn't hold back his voice as the other boy bounced in his lap, shoving their hips together greedily.

"Yeah, just like that... Fuck Jon!" Kenny's brain was currently on vacation and his mouth was putting in overtime, latching on to the pulse point of Jon's throat, feeling the smaller boy shiver and explode between them, his release coating Kenny's stomach. Those already tight muscles clenched around him and Kenny felt himself coming hard, shooting his load into the trembling boy above him.

"Nnngh...." Jon slid off of Kenny's lap with a sleepy groan as he searched for a towel to clean up the mess. Jon collapsed onto the seat beside Kenny and they lay there in the afterglow, smiling stupidly and happily, watching the hazy lights float by.

××××××

The cafeteria was buzzing with a million conversations. Matt had just gotten his food and sat in his usual spot, waiting for Kenny to join him. The Canadian eventually showed, towing Jon along behind him. They were both wearing matching grins.

"Hey Matt." Kenny bounded up to his friend, who was just tucking in to his meal. "I never got to thank you for that bet we made earlier. But I was wondering how much money you would put down if I said that Jon and I had started dating?"

Matt's mouth just hung open.


	2. Amega- Change Requires Sacrifice

_Being The Elite has uploaded a new video._

Jon just received a notification on his boyfriend's YouTube channel that he was a part in. He and Kenny had been dating for about two years and he was used to all of the YouTube stuff Kenny was doing.

He had been supportive of the Canadian since the very beginning of their relationship and he would even watch some of his videos with The Young Bucks and Cody and Adam if it interested him.

He created a new tab on his laptop and logged onto YouTube, curious of what they was going at this time. He wasn't always behind the scenes watching them record, so he didn't know what he was uploading most of the time.

He got comfortable in their shared bed and loaded the video, he was always a sucker for anything horror, so when BTE's latest video was, he got excited.

He was already enjoying the first ten minutes of the video when he saw Kenny's face glitching a bit, he dismissed it, thinking it was an error in the editing.

The video was almost over when it happened again, except this time, he also saw the bodies of the elite, the camera up to see a figure that looked exactly like Kenny, but he was bloody all over his face and worn out bloody gloves. He blinked. Maybe he was just seeing things. He tried to convince himself.

He was pretty convinced until it happened again at the end of the video, and at some moments he saw the exact same thing, almost it was like a recreation of the movie, The Centipede.

_Maybe it's just a storyline._

He thought to himself.

_Yeah, Halloween is coming up._

He decided to check the comments if some of the viewers had noticed it too.

He had started to get a bit anxious when he found no comments about what Kenny had done whatsoever. He blinked. He was definitely seeing things.

He shut his laptop off and rubbed his face, he had to check up on Kenny.

Going over to the office that was held, he knocked on the door of the room, it opened, revealing Kenny, standing in front of him. "Hey Ken, uh, you done filming?"

"Yeah, just finished off actually, why?"  
He smiled.

Jon noticed Kenny's left eye twitched, if he wasn't already skeptical earlier, he was now. "Nothing, I just wanted to check up on you and maybe hangout?"

Kenny's smile faltered. "Aww, I'm sorry, Tenshi, I have a ton of editing to do for the boys, but don't worry, tomorrow, we'll spend some time together, I promise."

He sounded so guilty. Jon was disappointed but he understood. Kenny had been so busy nowadays because of BTE and the both of them working different brands of wrestling, but Kenny's sleep schedule was even more fucked up since he goes to New Japan for a couple of weeks and goes to sleep around three in the morning, waking up around seven.

Jon walked back into the bedroom to go to sleep, even though it was only eight at night he never went to bed this early, but he decided to say fuck it and and not stay up for once.

_Was he hiding something from me? Was something wrong with him?_

Thoughts was running in his head, getting more worried each second and his thoughts wasn't helping.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid... Yeah that's it. Kenny wouldn't hide anything from me. I trust him._

Jon tried to reassure himself, he was pretty convinced and actually almost fell asleep when he realized....

_Kenny isn't even an editor...._

_××××××_

It was October 31st, and Jon's situation wasn't getting any better. He kept seeing Kenny's eye kept twitching every now and then, seeing the same thing, bloodied up face and scaring him.

He couldn't be the only one who had seen what had happened, he searched up comments every time he was on the video but they never found a single one.

He had been paranoid ever since the video and a week after, he had been getting horrid nightmares, preventing him to relax and rest. Each time he'd managed to fall asleep, he'd have nightmares over and over again, until he woke up, covered in sweat and tears.

Every time he blinked or closed his eyes, he would remember every detail of that dream. Each one different, but _he_ was always there, the entity that had taken control. But every time Jon opened his eyes, vision trying to adjust to the darkness, he would always see it, standing there in front of him. He'd blink and it would be gone.

Jon sat up abruptly, having woken up from another nightmare. He looked over at the spot next to him, expecting Kenny's figure to be there, but he wasn't.

The blonde looked over at the electronic clock to see it was after three in the morning. Kenny should've been asleep by now.

He got up and tiredly walked over to the office. He entered the room slowly, walking to the middle of the room. One thing was for sure....

Kenny wasn't there.

The blonde was about to leave the room to search the rest of the house when the door slammed shut and the lights flickered until they completely went out.

He froze, not knowing what to do. The room temperature dropped as the air grew dry. He had the urge to turn around but he was terrified and couldn't move.

It was when he heard a psychotic laugh that haunted his dreams, when he decided to turn around reluctivity.   
There standing in the middle of the room was the person that kept him awake for the past month, blood on his face, bloodied blue latex gloves, white doctors jacket with bloody stains on it. A stethoscope hung around the naked chest of the man and black pants. He just stood there, staring at the man in front of him scared shitless.

The figure stared at him, very pleased with himself..

**_"Did you miss me my little_ ** **_tenshi_ ** **_?"_ **

He exactly sounded like Kenny, his voice slightly high pitched, his head jerked over when he laughed, eye twitching, the monitor in back glitched and exploded right then, making a popping sound in the background.

"W-Who are y-you? And wh-where's Kenny?" Jon stuttered, hoping the answer wasn't what it seemed to be. He tried not to act scared, but failed.

The man grinned deviously at him.

_**"Ah, my little** _ _**tenshi** _ _**, don't you remember me... I'm your worst nightmare."** _

Jon started breathing heavily, his heart beating faster and faster making his chest tighten. He felt his pulse getting heavier by the second, black spots danced around his vision as the information was still processing very slowly.

The doctor smirked, he could sense Jon was slowly losing his mind. He saw emotions flicker through those baby blue eyes. He just stood there, grinning like the sadistic maniac that he is.

The psychotic laughter is what brought Jon back to reality. The sick, horrible and terrifying reality that Kenny, his loved one, was now replaced by a sadistic doctor.

"Wha-What do you want fro-from Kenny? Why him? Please, j-just don't hurt him!" He begged, wanting nothing more than to have Kenny safe.

**_"What do I want?... I want to be free from my prison. For people to finally see, to show then that we all can be one big happy family together! Our kind of happy family."_ **

The psychotic doctor growled pointing his knife everywhere as he made huge hand gestures while talking.

**_"I would take over and we would all finally be recognized! But NO! I remain as a prison here, all because of Kenny! So now, the only way to get what I want is to get rid of him!"_ **

"C-Can't you just pick another h-host instead?"

He let out a maniacal laugh and suddenly he appeared directly in front of Jon. His breathing stilled, and he dropped his gaze as the psychotic doctor inched closer.

**_"Change requires sacrifice, my_ ** **_tenshi_ ** **_."_ **

The blonde shivered at his words, and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. The doctor pointed the tip of his knife under his chin and tilted it upwards allowing him to make eye contact with the blonde.

_**"Are YOU up for that sacrifice, my little** _ _**tenshi** _ _**?"** _

Blinded by his shock, he nodded, and once Jon saw that unsettling laugh, be realized the action of his consequences. He tried to open his mouth to protest...

_But all he saw was black._

_××××××_

Kenny woke up in his bed with a killer headache. He groaned as he got out of bed to get some water. As he hydrated himself, he realized he didn't go to bed last night. He also noticed the house was oddly silent.

Once the events of the night before came crashing down on him, he immediately rushed into the office. He slammed open the door and slowly walked inside.

"He had taken full control of me last night, so where is he now?" He asked himself.

He heard a static noise for a split second and snapped his head toward the monitor. A man appeared on the screen, making Kenny stumbling back. And there was the psychotic doctor's way of informing him that he had kidnapped his boyfriend and had him killed off.

There was a picture of Jon, with the doctor holding a knife to Jon's already bloodied throat. Him pulling the blonde curly haired man to get more damage with his knife. Kenny could see those baby blue eyes almost rolled to the back of his head, looking so lifeless.

"Where's Jon?! Tell me where he is!!" He furiously demanded. He heard that psychotic laugh of the doctor echoing throughout the room showing Kenny that his presence was still lingering around.

The screen just goes black.

Enraged, Kenny punched the wall closest to him, letting out a loud, piercing scream of frustration. He slid down to the floor, anxiety and terror flooding in his chest. He grabbed his hair, gritting his teeth. He let out a whimper, tears falling down his face, sobbing as the realization was slowly sinking in...

_He lost Jon._

Wiping his face, he sucked in a short breath, lips still trembling and breathing still rugged. He reached for his phone and was about to call the police but his phone dinged.

_***new text message*** _

_***unknown number*** _

_**We're all finally one big happy family, Omega.** _


	3. McinBrose: Rumor Has It

_They have to be dating._

_No way. Vince would never let them._

_But look at the way he looks at him in pictures._

_They're just really close._

_Oh my god! I wish they would date! Their babies would be adorable!_

Dean just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Drew asked him. 

"You should see what people are saying bout us." He said, tossing him his phone. 

The picture was of them talking backstage before a show. 

Drew scrolled through the comments as Dean got up and went into the kitchen area to make himself a cup of coffee. Drew looked up and it was like he saw him in a new light. He noticed the way Dean's white tank top clung to his curves and how long his legs were. He imagined how they would feel wrapped around him while he… 

"Drew!" A voice yelled in his ear. 

He jumped, Dean's phone flying out of his hand. 

He turned around to see his friend, Becky. "And what were we thinking about McIntyre?" She teased. 

Dean was looking at him. "Your cheeks are flushed. Are you feeling okay?" He asked him. His small hand was suddenly on his forehead. "Maybe you should go lay down before the show." He told him. He picked up his phone and stepped out of the room. 

Drew turned to Becky and punched her lightly in the arm.

"You have a thing for him!" She smirked at him. 

"I do not!" He argued.

"Oh come on. You think I can't tell you have a hard on for him?"

"Drew has a hard on for who?" Seth asked, walking into the room.

Becky immediately shut her mouth.

"No one. It doesn't matter. It's not like I can date him anyway." Drew said standing up. 

He got up and exited the room, heading for the stage.

That night, Becky decided she wanted to go clubbing, however Drew knew what she was trying to do. 

When they entered the club, Roman, Becky, and Seth went for the bar and while Drew and Dean went to find somewhere they would all fit. 

"You wanna dance?” Drew asked him.

The blonde nodded and took Drew's hand in his. 

They stepped out on the dance floor where they were playing an upbeat pop song. Not exactly the music they were both into, but it was easy to dance to. The next song had a darker beat to it. 

Dean turned around and pressed his back into Drew's chest. He grabbed his hands and put them on his hips, while his hand slid into Drew's hair. 

Drew felt like he had jumped into a lake of fire. He'd been thinking about Dean all day and what it would be like to kiss him and hold him. But now that was so close to him, he wanted to pull away to a dark corner and have his way with him. He let go of Dean and stepped back from him, panting. 

Dean turned around and looked at him. "Drew? What's wrong? Was I too forward?" He asked. 

"Too…? What?"

Dean wrapped his arms around Drew's neck and said. "I like you Drew."

"But… But what about Rollins?" He asked. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Do you really think Seth cares about who I date? He's like a brother to me, but he just wants me to be happy and I'm happy when I'm with you."

Drew smiled and leaned down to kiss him. 

They heard yelling and looked up to find their friends cheering and whistles for them.

_See? I told you they were dating!_

_They probably just got together, otherwise they would have been posting about it_.

_I don't care? Just look at them! He's so in love with him!_

_OTP_ _!_

_@_ _dmcintyreWWE_ @ _jonmoxley_ _j_ _ust get married and have cute babies already!_


	4. A mega/McInBrose: You're Still Mine

Sighing blissfully, Dean snuggled into his boyfriend's shoulder. Kenny's arm fell on top of his shoulder and he rested his head atop his.

"God, I'm so glad to take a break and be able to sit with you, Dean." Kenny whispered, kissing his head right after.

"You have no idea how happy I am, I mean come on, you're always working with people in NJPW for interviews and stuff, and I'm just over here like, _oh well, we'll hang out another day_ , I guess. That sucks, babe." The blonde kissed his cheek and returned to his position, keeping his eyes on the television.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry about that. But I'm free for a couple weeks and we can do whatever you want to do, okay? I love you."

He sounded a little sad when he said I love you, so Dean kissed his lips and replied. "I love you too Kenny."

"Let's just hang out here for awhile. I haven't been home too much and I'd like to sit back and relax." Nodding, they both went quiet, sharing the occasional kiss or I love you.

Dean was happy with the occasional kisses or I love you. He was happy in  
that place with Kenny considering everything that had been happening around them both.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, Blue and Benny started scratching at the door and Drew came clambering down the steps. Tensions weren't exactly low between him and Drew considering their recent split. The two of them had been dating for a few months before something big,   
something Dean didn't like to think about, happened and the two of them just had to end it.

But, around that same time, Kenny came in and swept him off his feet, and Dean couldn't have been happier then. Now, it was like he was still happy, but it just wasn't everything that he had with Drew.

To be honest, with every single relationship he had, he always compare that guy to Drew. And Kenny, as sweet and loving as he was,  
wasn't Drew. His heart still wanted Drew, but his mind wanted to make a point, show him that he wasn't a toy to mess with, nothing was working, and his mind was slowly wanting Drew back just as bad.

His eyes stayed trained on Drew as he whistled a little tune and called Blue and Benny's names, hyping them up for coming inside. He opened the door, almost getting knocked over with the sheer force of the two dogs.

Glancing at him, Drew let a small smile tug at his lips before he looked the other way and let it drop.

He never wanted to split, but his mistake was just too much for Dean to handle at the time, and it took such a big toll on the man.

Sighing, Dean got up and went over to Benny, knowing he needed to say something, anything, to Drew. "Hey Drew." He refrained from using the nickname he given him, seeing him flinch a little at the sound of just his name coming out of his mouth.

"Hey Dean. You want Benny with you and Kenny tonight?"

He always sounded bitter when he spoke of Kenny and Dean, but he knew Drew couldn't really help it.

"Yeah, that'd be cool, I guess. Keeps Kenny from getting up and worrying about Benny peeing everywhere."

Drew offered a small smile like the one Dean liked before picking Blue up and turning around with a quick-step. Sighing once more, Dean pet Benny on the head and went over to Kenny, waking him up and telling him it was time for bed.

He groaned and pulled him down onto the couch, whispering. "Right here could be the bed. Let's sleep right here." He nuzzled into the blonde's shoulder and wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him

Dean laughed at his behavior, going with it and kissing his head. As he was going to lay down, he realized that there wasn't anything there to actually lay his head down.

He grabbed his phone, unlocking it and going to Drew's contact. There was still an emoji with heart eyes next to his name, and for a minute, he  
debated getting rid of it. Deciding against it, he just went to the text messages and texted him, asking him to bring him a pillow or something. He only typed after a couple seconds of seeing the thought bubble on his screen.

A couple of minutes later, Drew came down with nothing in his hands and a straight line on his face. Cocking an eyebrow, Dean was about to whisper where the stuff was but was cut off by Drew slowly taking Kenny's arm off of his waist.

"What are you doing? Why'd you-" Cutting him off once more, he told him to be quiet and pointed upstairs, silently telling him to go. Shaking his head, he stayed by Kenny to keep him from waking him up, considering the fact that the Canadian's head was still on his shoulder.

Drew gave him a look, mouthing something strange, but readable. "Please just go, I need to tell Kenny something." Dean was about to object but once again, decided against doing something he might regret. He kissed Kenny's forehead and cringed at how foreign it felt.

But he didn't show any signs of such things and got up slowly walking toward the stairs. He didn't go up them but merely stayed behind the wall, picking at his fingers as he waited for Drew to say something.

"Kenny, c'mon, I know you aren't asleep."

"Meh, shh."

"Kenny. Don't. Just sit up so we can talk."

"Fine."

A shuffling sound was heard as Kenny sat up, and Dean started to wonder why he was faking being asleep.

"What're you gonna do, Ken? You know you don't want to be with him."

"Maybe l changed my mind, Drew. Maybe I do."

"Kenny, you know that's a lie. You know you're only stalling."

"Maybe l am, maybe I'm not. You wouldn't understand, anyway."

"Really? He was mine before he was yours, and you know damn good and well that I wouldn't have done anything to hurt him. And that's exactly what you're doing. You're hurting him because you're too fucking guilty to break-up with him."

"It doesn't matter, Drew, Dean isn't just someone to break the heart of. He'll never talk to me again if I do that to him."

"Kenny, you're talking to a guy that made the biggest mistake when he was with him. I'd go back and change everything if I could. Don't do that to  
him. He doesn't deserve it."

"I don't know, Drew."

About that time, the blonde sniffled as his eyes filled with tears and walked out from behind the wall.

Drew heard his steps first, and Dean wasn't surprised when he saw his back tense. "You could've just told me, Kenny. I would've forgiven you, I really would've. But you didn't dammit, you just did something for your own good to cope with your guilt. Drew, can I please just talk to you?"

The Scot nodded and turned away from Kenny, looking at Dean with sorrow in his eyes. Turning on his  
heel, Dean walked up to Drew's room, hearing his almost feather-light steps behind him. Upon entering, Blue greeted him with excitement before seeing the blonde's sadness and licking his hand, letting out a small whimper. Dean walked to Drew's bed and listened as Drew shut the door, letting out a heavy sigh. "Look, Dean-"

The blonde put his hand up, not wanting to hear it. "I don't care about Kenny right now. He's gonna have to deal with me in the morning. I want to know why you didn't tell me. We weren't with anyone for a few months before I got with Kenny. Why didn't  
you tell me then? Why'd you let this happen?" Each question made Drew either flinch or close his eyes tighter and tighter until they were mere slits.

"Dean, I screwed up. I know I did, and I should've told you, but I didn't and for that, 'm sorry. But I didn't know about Kenny until recently, and he'd  
been lying about a lot when it came to you and his relationship. He told me he was going to break up with you, just because he didn't think you wanted to be with him, but he didn't, and he strung you along. This is all my fault, dammit. I shouldn't have done what did. God, I'm sorry, Dean, but..." He rubbed his face and cut himself off.

Dean sat there on the bed, looking down at his feet and wondering what the hell he was gonna do.

"When is Kenny moving out?" He whispered harshly.

"Sunday." Drew answered.

Shaking his head, Dean looked toward the window, seeing the night sky and staring at it, lost in his thoughts. "I'm so done with all of you. I'm done, dammit. You need to learn when to stop, and as much as I love you, Drew, and as much as I want you back, I can't. I just can't risk it again."

He stood up, walking over to the door and leaving Drew standing in the middle of his room, shocked.

"You know, I really did love you, Drew. You didn't do what I first thought you did when we were  
together, which was cheating, but you did break my heart. You told me it was all a mistake and that you needed time to really get into a relationship. Now what, Drew? Now, what are you gonna do? Cause I'm not waiting for you anymore. I'm not gonna try and find someone, just to be broken-hearted again."

"Then don't." He finally said. Dean stopped turning the doorknob and looked at him. "Just don't. Don't  
wait for me, cause I'm done making you wait. Don't try and find someone because I'm right here, Dean I'm not going away, and I'm not gonna make you chase some ghost anymore. I love you, please. I know this isn't the perfect fairytale everyone wants in their life, and I know I've done bad, but I can make up for it. I can make us worth it. You just gotta give me the chance.

The blonde walked up to him, placing his hands on the Scot's chest. "You promise you won't do it again? Can you promise you won't do what Kenny did to me?" Drew nodded, placing his hands on the blonde's hips.

"Yes, so many times yes. I love you, and I don't want to mess this up again." Nodding, Dean pulled him close and rested his head on the Scot's chest, linking his arms around his chest.

"That's all I need right now."

"I'm just glad you're still mine." 


	5. Amega- You Can't Scream In A Dream

"Jon!"

The sudden slam on the counter caused Jon to jump so violently that he grew rigid and fell from his seat!

"What the fuck?" He shrieked looking around in a panic still on his backside.

But he was quick to shut up when he saw his boss, Stephanie, looking down at him with a very unamused expression.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you fell asleep at the till?" She asked.

Jon worked in a small clothes shop, well he soon thought he'd have to find somewhere else to work.

"S-Sorry boss, I didn't get much sleep last night..." He tried to explain himself.

"Listen I don't care why you were asleep, just go home and get some rest. I can't afford my staff falling asleep at the till." She sighed.

Jon couldn't tell if her instruction to go home was out of concern for his health or for Stephanie's business. Either way after his little unplanned nap he felt better, and thought he might as well drop in on one of his friends.

Making his way to Adam's house he knew most likely would either be in or just watching Seth chase after Roman again just for entertainment so he headed to his house hoping he'd be there. And he certainly got an answer when he knocked on the door.

"You say one more thing to tease me about the way I chose to style my house and you'll be in for it Roman!"

"Okay! Okay! I take it back! Just put the coffee table down!"

"Guys I think there's someone at the door."

After that last comment the door opened and Jon was greeted by Adam, and when he glanced behind him he saw a rather angry looking Seth holding the coffee table above his head as he scowled at a nervous looking Roman.

"Oh hey Jon, what are you doing here?" Adam asked ignoring the extreme style wresting match going on behind him.

"You know the usual, accidentally fell asleep at work so my boss sent me home. Just wondering what you guys were doing." Jon shrugged.

_***SMASH!*** _

"Well I think Seth's trying to kill Roman again but come on in." Adam said.

Walking in, Seth was now chasing Roman around the house, sure he could run away easily but he kept tripping on things.

"So why are you here Jon? I thought you had work today." Adam asked as they took a seat to watch Roman trying not to die.

"Well as I said I fell asleep at work and my boss got pissed. And I'd rather be here than bored at home." Jon explained.

"I thought you were joking because that's not like you. Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" He asked.

"Why did you throw my favorite mug at me!"

"I don't want to die damnit!"

"Actually yeah, I did have trouble sleeping. I had this weird dream, I wouldn't exactly call it scary though, it was just black everywhere. I then woke up feeling as tired as I did before I went to sleep." Jon explained.

"What's this?"

The conversation ended when Seth suddenly came up to Jon, and Roman could breath again.

"You better be taking care of yourself Jon! Don't make me come around your house and put you to bed myself!" Seth warned.

"Seth! I'm fine I promise!" Jon reassured him.

Jon was glad to know he had great friends who cared for him.

"Right, let's see if I can get a better nights sleep tonight." Jon sighed to himself.

He spent the rest of the day with his friends and getting home, he got a text from his boss, telling him to be in sharp the next day. But the only thing he cared about right now was his bed.

So snuggling down he soon drifted into sleep....

××××××

_It's dark._

_"Hello..."_

_There was no answer to his call._

_"Hello?!" He called again more desperately._

_There was no answer to his call._

_So he began to walk. It almost felt like there was nothing underneath his feet. He couldn't be sure of anything, how vast this space was, what was in front, what was behind, what was above, what was underneath._

_"Am_ _I dreaming_? _Wasn't_ _I here_ _the night before?"_

_He felt numb all over, like he was paralysed. But he could still move. He wasn't sure why he was even walking._

_"Hello?" He asked again in_ _a tired voice._

 _But this time he jolted when_ _a deep voice answered, but it only made him all the more scared._

_**"Enjoy** **your** **nightmare."**_

××××××

Jon woke up with a start, groaning he sat up rubbing his head feeling the throbbing of a large headache.

"Just when I thought I'd get a decent night's sleep, just hope I don't fall asleep at work toady again." He grumbled to himself.

He felt like a ragdoll, he barely had any energy. Getting up and dressed he didn't feel like eating so he just walked straight to work, but on the way over he stumbled and wobbled as if not able to keep his balance or walk in a straight line.

"Maybe I should ask my boss to have another day off, I'm in a worse state than I was in yesterday." He said to himself.

Eventually making it to work he didn't get a very friendly welcome when Stephanie took one look at him. "Jon, what are you doing here?! You look even worse than yesterday!" She snapped at him.

She just had to take one look at the bags under the blonde's eyes and his clouded pupils to tell he was in no fit state to work.

"Seriously Jon you look like death." Stephanie commented.

_**"Oh** **do** **I?"**_

The next thing he knew he had grabbed a knife concealed in his pocket and slit Stephanie's throat! She dropped to the floor dead instantly in a pool of her own blood.

"Because I rather think you look like death." Jom smirked, not caring for the blood now staining his face and clothes.

Inside though Jon was terrified at himelf but physically he could feel a devilish grin appear.

 _Why did_ _I kill her?!_

Next there were screams of the other employees, Jon felt a surge of adrenaline rush through him as he quickly silenced the others with his knife, one by one they fell, and all that time he was smirking and laughing.

 _How can_ _I be enjoying this?! Why am_ _I killing them?!_

He wanted to scream his lungs out, horrified at himself. But every time he tried to scream he only laughed, and every time he tried to stop himself from moving he ended up heading in a direction that terrified him.

He was headed to his friends.

It was like he was a maniac and the only sense of morality to surface was when he knocked on Seth's door with two soft taps.

The door opened and Seth stopped halfway through him greeting when he saw his crimson friend.

"Jon what the fuck hap-"

Seth was silenced forever as Jon gave a swift stab to the lungs, the poor thing couldn't even scream as he was killed by his own friend.

Closing the front door so no one would see Jon didn't bat an eyelash at the loss of his friend, when in his mind he was desperately trying to scream at himself to stop.

 _Why?! Why did_ _I kill Seth?!_

And his panic inside only multiplied when he crept up to a certain house. Entering from the back he smirked again seeing Roman had his back to him as he remained concealed.

"Roman what's wrong?!" Adam asked.

"I just got a call, apparently someone's going mental in town killing anyone in sight." Roman explained quickly.

Adam started to panic at the thought of his brother going off to fight a murdering maniac.

"Just be careful okay?"

"Of course I wi-"

But he never got to finish his sentence. He gave a short gasp and Adam screamed when he saw a blade cut through Roman's chest. Collapsing to the ground Adam was at his side in an instant hoping to save him, but he was already dead.

"Wow, who would have thought one of the best fighters in the world would die so easily?"

Looking up as he wept over his brother's corpse words got stuck in Adam's throat as he looked up, horrified who Roman's killer was.

"JON?! W-Why would you...?" He stuttered.

"Because I could." Jon smirked.

Grinning sadistically the blonde stepped towards Adam and the terrified younger man tried to make a run for it, but Jon saw it simply as a game, the way he chased him for a minute or two before grabbing him by the hair and plunging his knife into his head.

The house was now littered with two dead bodies. Casually Jon wiped the blood of the blade onto his jeans not bothered by any of the other blood, when inside he was crying his heart out.

 _I_ _didn't want to kill them! Why did_ _I kill_ _them?! This has to_ _be a dream, this has to be_ _a dream_... 

××××××

With a violent jolt, Jon sat up, gasping and panting he was in a cold sweat, his heart rapidly beating. In a fright he slowly came to his senses and realized he was still in bed. He allowed himself a small smile as relief flooded him.

"It was a dream, it was just a dream, of course it was, you can't scream in a dream, it was just a dream." He kept on whispering to himself.

But then he really looked at where he was.

This wasn't his house, this wasn't his room and this wasn't his bed. Gradually his fear came back as that same sick feeling in his stomach started to grow. The room he was in was lavish and black.

Steadily getting out of the grand bed he had been in he also saw that he was dressed in an elegant looking indigo dress shirt and dark blue dress pants, more confused that ever he wondered where on earth he could be surveying the room.

"I hope you enjoyed your nightmare."

Jumping at the sudden voice Jon lost his footing and accidentally banged his head on a nearby wall. Sinking to his knees clutching his throbbing head, not caring what happened to his now. As he already came to the realization that his nightmare had been real.

"Careful." The voice taunted.

Looking up through his tear blurred eyes he found the owner of the voice from his dreams to be none other than Kenny Omega.

Of course it would be him. No one else could have done something that lurid.

"W-What did you do?" He asked scared.

If Kenny was behind this and his friends were dead then there was no hope for him.

"It's not what I did, but rather what you did my dear." Kenny continued to taunt.

And then it hit like a ton of bricks, why Jon couldn't scream as he killed his friends and how he couldn't even stop himself.

"I see you've figured it out." Kenny chuckled darkly.

"You made me kill them." The blonde quietly sobbed.

_He made me kill them!_

"Why am I here?! And why am I still alive?!" He demanded through his sobs.

"I have been watching you for a very long time Jon, and you have become an item of interest to me. Take my temporary control of you as an invitation." Kenny explained.

"An invitation?! To what, murder all my friends and join you in the underworld?!" He shrieked at him.

"Precisely." He chuckled again.

Burying his face in his hands again he continued to quietly sob.

"You made me kill them..."

He barely noticed Kenny step up to him and delicately take a lock of his hair in admiration.

"I do not expect you to immediately adapt to the underworld, but given time, I believe you will see things in a different light."

"You made me kill them..."

Knowing he was in no current state to listen Kenny left him there mourning the lives he had took. Hours passed and his emotional state wore him out, and soon he couldn't help but close his eyes and let sleep consume him, expect he knew that when he woke up he wouldn't be able to ever escape his nightmare.


	6. McInBrose: The Offering (1)

In an obscure village, far away from many other people, a blonde haired boy was practically sweating bullets. It was very early morning, judging by how it looked outside. The boy flopped in his uncomfortable bed, listening to the gears of the clock on his nightstand. He couldn't stop himself from moving around, as he couldn't get comfortable.

Dean stared at the ceiling while he felt anxiety and fear building up in the pit of his stomach. 

Today was the day. 

The day he would be given to the demons that terrorized his small village. You see, the village was built many, many years ago on ancient grounds, which enraged the demons. 

Now, every year, when a young boy or girl turns eighteen, he or she is forced to line up in the middle of the village along with other boys and girls who are of the same age. Then, the leader of the village chooses the most beautiful and is given to the demons as a peace offering. 

The demon then, in return, allows the village to thrive. It has been going on for many years, Dean didn't know what happened after the demons took the other ones over the years, and honestly, he was afraid to find out.

Within a few hours, he had been forced out of bed and dressed into suitable clothing to impress whatever demon it may be that he was offered to. 

As it came closer and closer to the time of The Offering, he began to feel sick. He turned to his mother, who looked very distraught.

"Mom... I don't think I can do this." The blonde said with fear facing his voice. His mother placed both of her hands on her son's shoulders and stared into his eyes. Dean could see the tears building up behind his mother's eyes and almost broke down sobbing

"I am so sorry son... I wish you didn't have to do this... But, if you don't... We will all be slaughtered."

He stared at her, weighing the options in his head. 

He could run away, causing everyone in the village to be slaughtered like cattle... 

Or he could spend the rest of his life with merciless demons...

The boy sighed as he realized he couldn't just let the demons kill everyone in his village. He had to do this. He had no choice.

In just a few short minutes, the demon would arrive, they were never late. He shuffled nervously, he could see the nervous looks on the faces of the people around him. There was never a time where people weren't uneasy when it came to the demons entering the village. It was very easy to get nervous around them. After all, they are demons. You can never be sure of what they're going to do.

Two minutes later, at exactly 12:00, a black limo drove through the small village and stopped in the center of it. The driver stepped out and made his way to the back door of the limo. At this point, Dean was pretty sure he was going to pass out.

The driver opened up the back door, and a well polished leather boot came into contact with the dirt. Then the other boot followed in suit. Whoever had been sitting in the back of the limo stood up. 

To say Dean was surprised would be an understatement. The demon was a tall muscular one, black long hair tied in a low ponytail, wearing a black dress shirt and jeans.

The demon made his way to stand in front of the leader of the village. He was an elderly man whom everyone in the village called Grandpa Flair. He was one of the oldest in the village. Though he was old, he had more wisdom than anyone else in the village. Aside from his daughter, of course, who was to take his place as leader in a few short months.

Grandpa Flair started to talk to the man, and he smiled at him. Dean felt a pit in his stomach. This man looked human, but the blonde knew that he was far from it. Suddenly, a man from the crowd stepped forward. He had joined the village about two years ago. Just as Dean had feared, he opened his mouth and started to protest.

"This is ridiculous! How long are we supposed to give up our children to you?!"

The demon ignored him, but the blonde could see the small twitch in his face as he did so. The man noticed that the demon had ignored him and daringly took another step forward.

"Did you hear me?! How long are yo-"

The poor man didn't even get to finish his sentence as the demon turned toward him. He was rather close to where Dean was standing, so he could see the look on the demon's face. It was plagued with annoyance. As soon as the demon turned toward him, he heard a sickening cracking noise and felt her mother grip onto his hand.

He dared to look over and saw the man's body fall forward and onto the ground. The demon had snapped his neck. He heard numerous choked sobs from behind him as he felt a wave of fear wash over him. He stared at the man's body before slowly forcing his eyes straight ahead. To his surprise, the demon was staring at him.

He assumed that Grandpa Flair had told the demon who he was to take. Dean felt his mother's grip on his hand gradually loosen as Grandpa Flair motioned him to step forward.

Begrudgingly, he followed his command and took a few steps forward. The demon walked toward him and everyone who had been standing behind Dean took a few steps backwards.

The black haired demon slowly walked in a circle around him examining. Dean felt his entire body tense. He could tell that the demon had seen it as well as he heard a chuckle come from him.

"He'll be just fine." The demon said while going back to stand in his original spot. The man shook hands with Grandpa Flair as The Offering came to a closing. Dean looked back at his mother to see silent tears rolling down her cheeks. He rushed over to his mother and pulled her into a short hug.

"I'll be alright mom." He mumbled into his mother's shoulder. He felt his mother nod at his statement, assuming that she was too choked up to speak. The blonde backed away from his mother and offered her a small smile. He then turned back to face Grandpa Flair and the man. He gave Grandpa Flair a final hug as the chauffeur to the limo escorted the demon back to the vehicle. 

As soon as the boy was comfortable, the demon walked over to Dean and led him to the other side of the vehicle. He was forced to sit in the back seat as the chauffeur closed the door and made his way to the front of the vehicle. Dean stared at his mother one last time before the vehicle began to drive out of the small village. 

From the mirror, he saw his mother fall to her knees as other women from the village went to her side to comfort her. He turned away from the scene, willing himself not to cry.

The demon took off his round sunglasses and hung them over the collar of his shirt.

"You may call me Drew." Was the first thing that came out of the demon's mouth. The boy just nodded at this, not even daring to say a word just in case he would say something wrong, he stared out the window of the vehicle as he felt Drew wrap his arm around his shoulders.

"In just a short while, you'll get to see your new forever home."

Dean forced himself to contain his sobs as the man said those words. He didn't know what he was going to do. All he knew was he was going to have some huge adjustments to get used to.


	7. McInBrose: The Offering (2)

It had been about two months since Dean had been taken from his home and he was extremely homesick. To keep his mind off of his old home, he had been asking many questions about the demons lives and such. It turns out that the demons made deals with many other small villages like Dean's.

In each one, they took a certain group of people. In some villages, they took men who had just turned twenty, in others they took women who were twenty-five. It varied from village to village.

Dean had recently figured out the demons' motives for taking so many people. It was a process for them to quite possibly, find a mate. Yes, you heard that correctly, a mate Drew had told him about it. They would go from village to village and take people. If the demon chose the right village, they could possibly find their mate. But, if the person taken by the demons wasn't one of the demon's mates, Dean was told that they were taken to an obscure location and forced to do tedious tasks and hard labour until they died.

As told to him by Drew, he was very lucky to have been chosen by him as a mate because if he hadn't chosen Dean, he might be dead somewhere right now. The blonde frowned and felt his blood go a bit cold after hearing that statement.

Just the thought of a different demon choosing him made him frown. He was, in fact, lucky that Drew had chosen him. He had very good living conditions in comparison to some of the other places he'd heard about. Yes, he had to share it all with a stranger, who was also a demon, but it was better than nothing,

He stretched out his back as he stood up from the plush mattress. Drew had most likely already been up for hours, seeing as the other side of the matress was cold. It wasn't like the Scot needed much sleep, but Dean did enjoy laying on the comfortable mattress under a giant comforter.

He walked through the long hallways of the rather large house he'd been living in. He still wasn't used to having such a large living area, seeing as he had a very small house back in his village. He frowned a bit while thinking about it. He missed his old bed and his old house. He missed his old friends. He especially missed his mother. He wondered how his mother was doing.

He shook his head clear of his thoughts as he heard loud yelling downstairs. He walked halfway down the stairs before pausing. He saw Drew and a woman whom he didn't know. Drew seemed to be very angry, judging by the way he was acting. Dean furrowed his brows. He had only seen the Scot angry a few times. It made him very nervous.

He saw that the woman had her arms crossed as she glared at Drew.

"What does that human have that I don't?" The woman said, sparing a glance to Dean, as if just now noticing he was there. Drew must have caught her side glance and followed it. He saw Dean standing on the stairs and Dean could see his demeanour visibly change. Drew pinched the bridge of his nose as he turned back toward the woman.

"Carmella, you need to leave. Now." Drew growled through his teeth. The woman now known as Carmella, gave one last glare toward Dean before spinning on her heel and walking out the door.

Dean watched as Drew walked over to the couch and flopped down onto it, letting out a long sigh. He looked over to Dean who was still on the stairs, and patted the seat next to him. He cautiously made his way down the stairs and toward the seat.

Of course Dean had already lived with Drew for over two months now. Yet, this didn't stop him from being wary of the black haired demon. Drew was a bit unpredictable as far as his behavior went. One minute he could be happy, the next minute he could be a raging mess, Dean normally tried to avoid him when he was angry. It never really turned out well for the blonde. One little slip up of words could set Drew off.

He silently sat by Drew for a moment. After a minute or so, he quietly spoke.

"So... Who was that...?"

"Just an ex from a while ago." Drew said with a huff. He was clearly still mad about the previous interaction.

"Oh... Why was she here?" Dean asked slowly, trying not to upset the demon anymore than he already was. Drew growled. "What does it matter?! She just came in here to be a bitch!" The Scot said while crossing his arms.

Dean saw his eyes flash black for a moment and began to slowly try to inch away from the angry demon. Drew noticed and sent a menacing glare toward the boy.

"What? Are you scared?!" He growled. The blonde gulped and looked everywhere but into Drew's eyes. He felt a rough grip on his chin and his face was pulled toward Drew.

"Why are you so scared? Is it because you know I could snap your spine in half in a millisecond? Or maybe it's the fact that I could rip out your eyes without hesitation? Or maybe it's the fact that I could rip you apart limb by limb without even blinking?" Drew said with a malevolent gleam in his eyes. Dean was positive that he would have two bruises on his chin from how hard the Scottish demon was gripping his chin.

Drew let go of Dean's chin with a small chuckle. He took this moment to sprint up to the room that he, sadly, had to share with Drew. As soon as he was in the room, he closed the door quickly and locked it. He shakily made his way over to the bed and crawled into it. He covered himself with the blankets and curled up into a small ball.

He felt tears slide down his face as he stared blankly at the wall. it could always be worse. He thought to himself before dozing off a bit.

××××××

Dean was woken up by a knocking at the bedroom door. He groggily sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes which now hurt due to the crying he had done before falling asleep. The knocking on the door stopped and a voice replaced it.

"Hey Dean...?" The voice who he recognized as Drew spoke from the other side of the door. He felt himself tense up before the voice began to speak again.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I understand that you're a human and that you're fragile in comparison to demons. And I shouldn't have used that to make you even more scared of me than you already were." Drew said, sounding like he had never apologized to anyone before.

Dean stood up and slowly walked over to the door, unlocking the door and cautiously opened it up. Outside of the room stood Drew, fidgeting nervously.

It was an odd sight to see.

A demon reacting nervously to a human.

He had a small mental debate before slowly wrapping his arms around the man in front of him, Drew tensed for a moment before realizing what Dean was doing. He slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde and set his chin on Dean's head. They stayed like that for a moment before Drew pulled away.

"Why don't we go downstairs and watch a movie?"

××××××

It had been about a month and a half since Drew had threatened to rip Dean apart, and the two gradually adapted to one another. He had even started letting the human go outside, hence the reason he had made his first friend since he started living with Drew.

Dean met his friend, Murphy, the first time he had went outside. Murphy was also a human who had been taken from his home, except he was a cleaning man for a demon nearby.

As soon as they had started talking, their personalities clicked and they became best friends. That was about four weeks ago.

Coincidentally, that was also the time that Drew had started acting weird. He had started clinging to Dean. There were times where, if Dean tried to go visit Murphy, Drew would threaten to not let him go outside for a week unless Dean spent some time with him.

It frustrated the human to no end and began to get on his nerves. Of course he liked to hang out with Drew, but sometimes it was sometimes scary and very stressful seeing as Drew still didn't know how to appropriately act around humans, for example, threatening, joking about limb dismemberment, etc. At least Murphy didn't threaten to rip Dean's tongue out any time he said something sassy or rude.

Dean had just gotten back from hanging out with Murphy and Drew was nowhere to be seen. He searched the entire house, but there was no sign of the Scottish demon. He sighed after looking around and went into the living room to watch the TV.

After about an hour, he heard the front door open and a strong smell of metal entered the house. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he stood up to make sure it was Drew that had entered the house. He walked over to the hallway and saw that Drew had indeed came back home.

Except there was one small problem.

Drew was covered head to toe in a dark red substance that Dean could only assume was blood. His nose wrinkled up even more, if possible.

"Drew, what the hell?" The blonde said as he covered his nose. Drew turned toward Dean with a rather large smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Dean!" Drew said in an overly cheery voice. The blonde's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Drew had never been this happy around him before.

"Um... Why are you covered in blood?" He asked bluntly, the Scot's grin only grew as he walked over to Dean, planting a small kiss on the blonde human's lips. He almost gagged as the taste of metal stayed on his lips when Drew pulled away.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said before walking upstairs to hopefully, take a shower. Dean stared at him as he walked upstairs. He sighed before shaking hie head and walking back to the living room.

About a week later, he asked Drew if he could go visit Murphy, the Scot let out an odd laugh before nodding.

"Sure. Have fun."

He dismissed Drew's odd behavior and began his walk to Murphy's house. As he passed an alley, a strong smell hit his nose and he stopped himself from gagging. It was the strong scent of metal. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked into the dark alleway. He slowly walked into the alley and saw a large dumpster which seemed to be the source of the awful smell.

As Dean made it to the large dumpster, he could hardly stand the smell, slowly opened up the lid of the dumpster and peeked inside. If he hadn't wanted to puke before, he definitely wanted too now. He turned his head away from the dumpster in fear and disgust. Inside the dumpster was the corpse of a man, Dean's friend. Except his friend's head was detatched from his body and he didn't have any limbs.

Dean sprinted back to Drew's house as tears sprung from his eyes. As soon as he made it inside, he saw Drew waiting for him in the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter, drinking something that he didn't care to identify. The boy glared at the demon that stood before him. Drew looked up and saw Dean standing in the doorway. He gave him a large grin.

"Well you're back early. How was Murphy?" The Scot asked in an almost teasing tone, acting as though he didn't see the tears streaming down the human's face. He walked over and wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder.

"Did you like your present?"

"How could you?!" Dean asked while recoiling from the demon's touch, which he frowned at this.

"It was actually pretty easy." The demon said while the smile popped back up on his face. Though this time, it wasn't so cheery. "I just waited until you left. You should have seen the look on his face! He was screaming for you, hoping you would hear him and run back."

"Why did you kill him?!" Dean could barely even talk now due to his sobbing. Drew frowned and a small growl left his lips. "You were spending way too much time with him! Visiting that bitch almost every day of the week. You're supposed to be _mine_. Not _his_."

The blonde's frown deepened as he took a few steps backwards. Drew looked angrier then when Carmella had came over.

"And now..."

He walked over to Dean, wrapping his hand around the humans throat, he could hear the front door locked along with all of the windows.

"You're going to be mine for the rest of eternity."  
  



	8. Amega: Wise Man

_Sad man cannot cry in place where man can see._

_Never witnessed father weep._

_His old man thought it weak._

_But strong man don't exist._

_No undying man exists._

_Weak man don't exist, no._

_Just flesh and blood exists._

_But your mother would be proud of you._

_I bet your mother would be proud of you._

××××××

**APRIL**

  
Dean leaned over the open casket with a crying Kenny by his side and the tears ran down his face. He picked up a flower and placed a kiss upon it and placed it in his beautiful mother's hair.

"I love you so much mom. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that every day. But every time I step onto a new stage, every award I accept, I will do it for you. I will always try to be the man you raised me to be. I love you. Oh my god, I love you." He sobbed.

He grabbed Kenny's hand and pulled him into a hug, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"It's gonna be alright babe, it's gonna be alright."

××××××

**_JUNE_ **

  
Kenny brings the lit joint to his lips and inhaled the smoke. He wiped at his puffy eyes caused from all the drugs and alcohol he's used and puts the joint out as his body grows tired and everything takes on a stronger haze.

He froze when he heard the lock jiggled on the front door. It's nobody but Dean, he knows but Dean isn't due home from his WWE tour for another week. He looked at all the empty alcohol bottles and the white stains on the table.

"Dean?" Kenny said in shock as he entered the room but Dean's too out of it to fully understand what's happening. He watched numbly as Kenny covered his mouth and the tears begin to run down his beautiful face. He can no longer feel his limbs and the last thing he thought of...

"Angels shouldn't cry."

××××××

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_ **

Kenny woke up with a pounding headache and he jumped when he noticed Dean sitting in a chair next to him with red and watery eyes. He looked down at Dean and a fresh wave of tears roll down his face.

"Why are you home early? Baby please don't cry. It hurts me." Kenny said in one breath.

"I finished early. And this hurts me Ken. This hurts me seeing you deteriorating and not being able to help you! You're doing Cocaine! Marijuana! And not to mention your drinking problem!" He was full on sobbing by the end because he knows he let him down. He wasn't here when Kenny needed him the most. He should've known. 

He should've known.

Kenny looked up at Dean and gets out of their bed. He gets on his knees and grabs his hands, his heart beating frantically at the sight of his distressed lover.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll do better I promise."

"You've been saying that for _three months_ and there has been absolutely no improvement. None. I'm sorry but I took it into my own hands."

"What are you on about? What do you mean?"

"I called the rehab center, Kenny. I can't let you do this to yourself. I won't." Dean said, crying again. Kenny pushed Dean's hands away roughly and stood on shaky legs.

"No. Fuck no. I'm fine and I'm not going."

"You are NOT fine. You need help. Please Kenny. Do this for me. I want no, I _need_ you to get better." Dean said now standing and he reached for his lover's hand.

"I can't Dean. No."

"Please. If not for me, then do it for your mother. She would not want you living like this. Let me help you." He said and wrapped Kenny into a tight hug when he instantly broke down at the mention of his mother.

"Please Kenny. Let me help you. "

"Okay, I'll go. Only for you and her."

××××××

**_MID AUGUST- SEPTEMBER_ **

  
Kenny sat at the table in the back of the cafeteria alone picking at his food like he always did. This was the second week he had been allowed to eat with the others. The first week he was being coached through drug remission which is basically the grueling process of the drugs leaving his body.

He watched the other adult wards all in various states and began wondering. He wondered if Dean missed him as much as he missed him. He wondered if their cat was being fed property. He wondered if he blended with the rest of the broken people in the room.

His therapist, Jean, had told him every person gets broken at least once in their lifetime. Some just handle it better than others. He looked down at his lap and jumped when he heard something slam on his table. He looked across from him and saw a man who favoured The Young Bucks so much he almost pissed himself.

"You know if you continue to mope about life, your never gonna leave." The feather haired man said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kenny asked.

"Chet Falconer but just call me Chad. My parents named me after a fucked up book character. I'm here for self harm. I'm a Bullet Club fan also. So yeah." He shrugged. His startling blue eyes sparkled as he mentioned being a fan and it lifted Kenny's spirit just a little.

"You don't act like other fans and I actually like your name."

"Well of course you do. We both have old folks names. Kennedy and Chet. And in your state don't believe my fanboying is needed." Chad laughed.

Kenny chuckled because they're names were old indeed and he was indeed fragile. Actually, fuck fragile. He's a damn train wreck.

They both talk for hours and later he introduced Kenny to his group, more like crowd, of friends who all had various reasons for being there. All so different but all so alike and that was calming to Kenny because now he didn't feel so sad and lonely. He had people who were kind of in the same boat as him to talk to about his feelings.

Kenny began to become himself again.

He helped the cooks and told the staff his corny jokes and he talked to his family and friends on a regular basis.

He also helped a lot of the other patients with their conditions and a lot of them indeed got better and were sent home.

His most recent accomplishment?

He got Chad to stop self harming and he was sent back to the states to stay with his older sister.

The best part?

They talk all the time. So he never got lonely.

He had also finally come to terms with the loss of his mother.

He knew that wherever her lovely soul was she was happy and well taken care of.

And to him that's all that matters.

××××××

**_OCTOBER_ **

  
"How are you feeling today Kenny?" His therapist, Jean asked him.

"I'm okay. I miss Dean a lot. And the others. I miss my family." He answered staring at his hands.

"Well Kenny, you're actually getting out of here sooner than you think. You've progressed remarkably fast and you no longer have breakdowns. We're gonna miss you but I'm happy to see you leave. Go be happy. Keep on wrestling. Get married. Have kids. And remember if you ever need anyone to talk to you have my number." As soon as she finished talking she handed him a folder.

"What's this?" Kenny asked, confusion on his face.

"Discharge papers." She said smiling. Kenny broke into a blinding smile and hugged her tight. He grabbed the folder and his cell phone from her.

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you outside. Goodbye Kenny. Stay well."

"Bye Jean!" Kenny hugged her once again and ran around to tell everyone goodbye and he stopped once he got to the front door. He took a deep breath and walked out.

His angel. Dean waited at the bottom of the stairs and Kenny ran into his arms and kissed him all over his face. He stared into his baby blue eyes and  
pulled him into another tight hug.

"I missed you babe. So much."

"Me too, Kenny. But your mother would be so proud. She'd be so proud of you." He said and Kenny began to cry into his shoulder because that's   
all he ever wanted to do.

Make his mother proud.


	9. McInBrose/Amega: Hitman

Five-hundred thousand dollars.

A cocky gang leader decked out in red and black smiles, waiting for his over to process in the hitman's mind. He's placing a hit out on his second in command, the gang leader feels like he's becoming too independent for his own good lately, can't have him rising up and taking over now, can we?

Five hundred thousand dollars just to kill some faceless man. The hitman smiled, who could say no to that offer.

"So who am l after, Kenny?" The hitman, Drew Mcintyre asked. He was curious, the gang leader hadn't contacted him in years and the amount of money he was offering was unheard of, the unlucky person must be something.

"Don't worry about it, McIntyre. You don't need to know, you just need to kill." Kenny's smile dropped from his face at the mention of a name, the nice guy act had to go at some point. "This is a job, not something for you to fuck around with."

Drew stood at the base of one of the New York's high rise apartments, the moon seeming to highlight the buildings around him. It wouldn't be a hard task for him to sneak into this person's apartment, Drew had even been nice enough to tell him what time his target would be most vulnerable, for someone who wanted nothing to do with this hit Kenny seemed to know a lot more about the target than he was letting on.

Getting in the building and onto the floor of his target wasn't hard, for a couple million dollar apartment building, the security sure is lax. He figured picking the lock to the target's appartment might prove something of a challenge, but his door was pretty much left wide open. No secondary locks, no back up security, nothing but the basic deadbolt lock.

It spoke volumes to Drew, that getting into another assumed gang member's house was that easy. The front foyer felt almost familiar to Drew, pictures lined the table near the door with a face that was almost at the front of Drew's mind. He couldn't place it, and it sent even more concern racing through him.

He lowered his gun at the sight of blonde hair peeking over the back of the couch, the person's head was laid back against the couch and their breathing even. Slowly moving towards the front of the couch, wanting to get an even closer look at Kenny's mystery target, curiosity was getting the better of him, he could have shot them easily and left.

The face that awaited him caused the familiar feeling to build up again, even stronger at the front of Drew's mind that he knew this man. He knew he recognized this face at one point in his life.

The person on the couch stirred, finally sensing Drew's stare on his face, eyelids part slightly to reveal blue eyes and not just any blue eyes, eyes the color of baby blue, eyes the Drew knew and would never forget in his life.

"Dean? Fuck, Dean please tell me this isn't you?!" He forced the words past his lips, coming out in a low whisper. He's almost afraid of the response he's going to get, he's positive that he's standing in front of Dean now, but would Dean recognize him?

Would Dean care that he's standing in front of him after abandoning him and their friends years ago?

Baby blue eyes stare up at the Scot, taking a moment to realize the situation he's in. Dean sighed and slumped back against the couch, not seeming to care about Drew's gun and the threat he could pose to him. A small giggle passed through the air before he decided to respond. "Yeah Drew, it's been a long time man."

Drew collapsed in the floor, pushing his gun far away from him. He feels sick, he doesn't even want to look at it or think about what was happening right now, he knows damn well that Kenny definitely didn't give him the wrong address. There was so many questions running through his head right now, so many things he didn't understand. Kenny loves Dean, _loved_ him, why would he do this to him?

"I'm glad it's you who he sent to do this." Dean's voice snapped Drew out of his thoughts.

He knew this was going to happen?

The confusion must have showed on his face, or he must have said that out loud, but Dean answered the question for him anyway. "He's scared I'm going to kill him first, take the _gang_ out from under his control."

His laughter filled the silence between them for a few moments before he continued. "Apparently, having a concerned and loving boyfriend is a sign of mutiny."

Drew felt as he could punch something, the hurt that seems to fill Dean's eyes almost feels like it cuts through Drew. "How could Kenny think of doing something like this. Dean, what's going on?"

××××××

A few hours later and a few drinks shared between them, Dean filled Drew in on everything that has happened since he left the gang.

Kenny became even more uptight than usual after Drew left, and when Cody died everything else seemed to come crashing down. Fights broke out between Kenny and The Young Bucks, and Dean did everything in his power to comfort Kenny, thinking it was his guilt over Cody's death that caused the fights, the suicide missions, instead of hidden feelings.

Drew was livid by the time he finished explaining the details, explaining Kenny's new love for power and fame, for control. He couldn't seem to get over the fact that Dean had stuck by Kenny despite the fact that Kenny didn't care, would rather have him killed than deal with him.

Drew always got along with Dean, they were almost as close as Dean was with Seth. He was, and still is, a soft spot for Drew and at this moment, Drew would do anything in his power to bring happiness back to the blonde.

Drew was even more prepared to turn this hit around on Kenny, free of charge for Dean.

He wanted to voice the idea of revenge to Dean so bad, wanted to take out both of their feelings on Kenny, but with the way Dean was looking at him right now had him rooted to the spot, baby blue eyes focus on every move he makes, almost seem to plead with Drew to stay and not do anything he'd regret later.

A grin spread across the Scot's face as he stared back, a hand coming up to cup Dean's jaw. "Your boyfriend is an asshole, want to ditch him for me and make out?"


	10. Amega: Separation Anxiety

Jon took out the keys to the apartment he shared with Kenny, he already had an idea of how he was going to be welcomed to the household.

Ever since a fan had finally been arrested for stalking for a couple of years, they had decided to turn their lives around now that they had each other for support. Of course, they got together for they knew it was long overdue.

And Kenny was desperately trying to put on a brave face to convince everyone, including himself, that he was okay, but Jon wasn't stupid, he knew him like the back of his hand after all, he knew that sometimes he wasn't okay.

Because whenever he or Kenny left the apartment, Kenny couldn't help but feel his chest tighten with anxiety, suddently he found himself dreading the moments when Jon had to go to work because that meant not being with him, and for some reason, that felt weirdly unsettling to him.

It basically meant that he could only be completely fine and at ease whenever Jon was around, otherwise, his mind would be clouded by negative thought as if a tiny voice in his head lived to remind him that an essencial reason for his happiness was missing.

He tried to hide it to the best of his advantage but sometimes it was impossible. he just missed his boyfriend too much.

On this particular occasion, they had planned a fun night out at the movies with friends but Kenny had to count himself out from the plan because he had some material he needed to finish, so he was left alone in the house.

He managed to get work done, it wasn't an entirely wasted evening but at regular intervals, he'd stop and think of Jon before shaking his head slightly and getting back to work while biting his nails off.

With a little sigh, Jon opened the front door with the keys. Once he stepped inside, he put the keys in their little key bowl and closed the door. "Kenny, I'm home." He spoke up, knowing that he'd be awake.

He heard a little gasp coming from their shared room before he was met with Kenny's figure running towards him and engulfing him in a tight hug, burying his face on the crook of Jon's neck.

Jon hugged him back, running his hands up and down his back. He could feel him taking deep breaths to calm himself so he pressed a couple kisses to Kenny's shoulder. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

Kenny hummed, rubbing the blonde's waist soothingly and not at all ready to let go of the love of his life. "How was the movie?" He asked.

Jon shrugged. "It was okay." He simply said, wanting to focus on him and not the night out. "I love you." He murmured against the shell of Kenny's ear.

"I love you too." He answered almost immediately, snaking one hand under Jon's t-shirt to feel his skin under his fingers. "Come to bed with me?" He whispered, pulling away to press his forehead against his.

"Try and stop me." Jon smiled, leaving a quick peck on Kenny's lips. They both headed to the bedroom hand in hand to get ready for bed. "So, are we gonna talk about this or not?" Jon asked once they were both under the covers.

He frowned at the younger man. "About what?"

Jon gave him a look, a look that meant that he knew that Kenny was full of shit and that he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Kenny, how dumb do you think I am? I know what's wrong with you." He paused in case Kenny wanted to say something when he didn't, he chose to look away, he started talking again. "It's called separation anxiety."

Kenny sighed in defeat. "I know Jon." He replied. "I looked it up a couple weeks ago because it was starting to be a pain in the ass." He chuckled dryly before laying down, facing the ceiling.

Jon leaned to the side so he could face him. "I read about how lots of babies have it with their parents, tell me that's not the lamest thing you've ever heard in your life." He groaned, burying his face in the pillow so he wouldn't have to look at Jon.

"Stop it, it's not lame." Jon said, scooting closer to his boyfriend as he tangled his fingers in his hair. "You've had a traumatic experience, we both have. You don't just come out of that untouched, it's okay." He murmured kissing the top of his head. "You just gotta give it time, it's perfectly normal for you to feel like this."

Kenny huffed, taking out his head from the pillow. "So I'm just gonna have to feel like this every day until it magically goes away? Sounds like a shitty plan to me." He said. "Jon." He ran his fingers through his curly hair. "Every time I hear you say _see you tonight_ when you leave in the morning, I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack, it literally feels like someone's using my lungs as a damn punching bag." Jon noticed his eyes getting more watery with every word he spoke. "And boy, you should see me at six. I literally count the minutes for you to come home because I know that at eight sharp you'll be crossing that fucking door." He made a hand motion in the direction of the front door. "I just... God Jon, I feel so helpless. It sucks." He choked out those two last words before finally allowing himself to cry.

Jon clicked his tongue, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's body, pressing him again his chest. Kenny returned the embrace, clinging onto him for dear life. The blonde ran his fingers through Kenny's hair pressing kiss after kiss on the top of his head.

"Baby look at me." He cupped Kenny's damp cheeks with his hands. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, alright?" Kenny sniffled at the words. "I am so in love with you, it's insane." He smiled. "Wherever I go, I'm always gonna come back to you in the end. You know why?" He asked, gently wiping Kenny's tears away with his thumbs.

He shook his head. "Because... I legitimately can't imagine living a life without you in it." He pressed the tip of his nose against the tip of Kenny's. "Hell, I don't even know how I managed to live thirty four years without you. it's beyond me, I swear to god." He chuckled, making Kenny smile. "So whenever you miss me too much, I'm just one phone call away. Whenever you need me, I'm there." He placed a kiss on both of jennyt's cheeks and then a longer one on his lips.

The older man hummed contently against his boyfriend's mouth. "God I love you." He murmured, pressing his lips on Jon's neck while leaving kiss after kiss. "You make me so happy, what the actual fuck." He said, making the blonde giggle.

Kenny knew it would take him time to be completely okay. but as long as Jon was there with him, very little things could go wrong.


	11. McInBrose: Break Up With Your Girlfriend I'm Horny!

Dean had been single for quite sometime now since his last relationship with his boyfriend whom he apparently cheated on him with another dude. That was quite heartbreaking for him until he met a guy named Drew. Drew was a nice charming and good looking dude. He was one of those guys who were referred to as so straight acting that you would never know we're gay kinda guys.

Dean met him on a dating app and the two were literally inseparable at first cause they used to spend most of the time together doing what most guys do, playing video games and going out drinking. Although they didn't have anything serious going on, they did mess around a few times and they both enjoyed every single moment of it.

However, Drew had gone silent for a while and they both had never contacted each other ever since but Dean made an effort to do so but Drew didn't reply to any of his calls, voicemails or texts. Dean always asked himself if maybe he did or said something that wasn't right or sometimes he just assumed Drew was busy. Either way, they were not in a relationship, it was just casual friendship and fun.

It was not until the two stumbled upon each other again at a fast food joint. Dean was sitted alone at the corner sipping on his milkshake while Drew couldn't help but notice him and walked towards his direction. "Hey Dean, how you been?" Drew greeted him as the blonde turned to look at him. "Hey man, I'm good. Where the fuck have you been all these months?" Dean asked as Drew sat opposite to him. "Dude, I called and wrote you like numerous times but you never replied."

"I know, I know, I'm really sorry about that. It's just that I've been real busy with school and stuff." Drew said. "Oooh." Dean said. "But I'm on break now, so I've been pretty chilled." Drew smirked.

"Aight cool." He said, sipping his milkshake. "So we can still hang out do stuff like we used to, right?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Drew replied. "I've kinda missed that."

"I know you have." Dean said, forming a smirk on his face as he placed his arm on Drew's thigh under the table and began to rub him gently. "I have to be honest, it's been a while since I did this."

"Yeah... It kinda has." The Scot said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"How about we go to my place and do some catching up." Dean suggested as he gave Drew a naughty wink.

At this point, Drew noticed he was rock hard and began to take deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked him.

"Nothing, it's just..." Drew stuttered.

"Just what?" 

"I have something to tell you but this isn't the best place."

"That's okay, I know a great place you can talk." Dean said, still smirking at Drew.

"Hey babe." A girl with dark hair wearing a tank top and some tight blue jeans approached Drew. "Oh hey babe." Drew said as he immediately took Dean's hand off his thigh and gets up to give her a hug. At this point, Dean seemed a bit surprised though confused. "Umm... Paige this is my friend Dean, Dean this is my girlfriend, Paige." Drew introduced them to one another as he tried to hide his boner.

"Oh Dean, it's nice to finally meet you. You know Drew talks a lot about you." Drew said as she reached her hand out to greet Dean.

"Oh I bet he does." He said as he greeted her as he turned to Drew with an awkward smile.

"So what were you guys doing?" Paige asked Drew. "Oh we were just catching up. We haven't seen each other in like months." He said. "You know what, I'm actually late. I have some place I need to be right now." The blonde said as he gets up from his seat. "I'm sure you guys have plans so I don't wanna get in the way. I'll talk to you later Drew."

"Yeah sure man." Drew said as Dean left the fast food place.

××××××

After an awkward day Dean got back home and went to straight to his room. After a few minutes, his phone notification buzzes from his pocket. He pulled his phone out and saw a text from Drew, forming a smile on his face and texts back to him and slowly begin to converse with each other.

**Drew: Hey.**

**Dean: Hey what's up?**

**Drew: Sorry about the whole awkwardness today.**

**Dean: It's cool. Now** **I know** **why you went M.I.A for all those months.**

 **Drew: It's not like that it's just that** **I didn't** **know how to tell you** **I was** **bi.**

 **Dean:** **I don't** **have** **a problem with you being bisexual.** **I just wanna screw around with you, that's all.**

**Drew: Well it's not that easy anymore.**

**Dean: Why not?**

**Drew: Cause** **I have** **a girlfriend** **now.**

**Dean: Come on dude, you're not even into her.**

**Drew: What do you mean I'm not into her? Of course** **I am.**

 **Dean:** **I** **saw how bored you were back at the fast food place.**

**Drew: So? That doesn't necessarily mean anything.**

**Dean: Oh** **I love** **how you like to beat around the bush.**

 **Drew: Whatever. Anyways, Paige's having** **a party at her place on Saturday night. Was hoping you would come through.**

**Dean: Sure thing.**

**Drew: Cool, I'll text you the address.**

××××××

The night for the party finally arrived and Dean was getting himself ready. He put on a black tee, his favourite college jacket and some skinny black jeans and not forgetting to put on his strong cologne which literally filled the room with a pleasing manly scent.

He then got in his car and drove to Paige's house where the party was taking place.

The party was already filled with lots of people some already drunk, others dancing against each other with loud music banging on play. The smell of weed and alcohol was pretty much everywhere inside and outside the house. He went inside and noticed Drew and Paige standing near the counter and approached them.

"Oh look who's here!" Paige said as she gave Dean a hug. "Looks like I'm the one who's late." 

"Oh no, actually there more people coming, you can go make yourself something. Drinks are over there." "Cool thanks." Dean said as he goes to the kitchen to make himself a drink. Shortly afterwards, Drew joins him who also fixes himself a drink.

The blonde immediately grabbed Drew's waist and pulls him close to his crotch rubbing his member against Drew's ass. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Drew whisper-yelled at him. "Doing what we used to do like old times, remember?" Dean whispered in his ear. "Are you crazy? Paige's right there!" Drew whisper-yelled at him again. "Don't worry, she's probably planning to dump your ass anyway." Dean said to him. "Stop, let go." Drew demanded him. "Damn, I think I'm gonna pre-cum." The blonde muttered letting out a deep groan.

"Drew, babe!" Paige yelled out his name from the living room. "Yeah I'm coming." Drew responded as he releases himself from Dean's grip and quickly heads to Paige leaving Dean in the kitchen.

"Let's dance." She said to Drew as she begins to grind her body againt Drew's crotch. Dean secretly watched them from the corner of the living room. They both start to make out and this made Dean even harder than he was as he fantasized about Drew's manly sex appeal and how they both used to fuck each other. Lustfully licking his lips he carefully watched how he grabbed Paige's ass pressing his lips against hers.

"I gotta go use the bathroom real quick." Drew said to her.

"Sure babe." Paige said as Drew goes upstairs to use the bathroom. Dean noticed him and quickly followed him behind. The Scot opened Paige's bedroom door and walked into the bathroom unknowingly leaving the door open. Dean carefully tip toes to the room and locks the door behind him. It was a bit dark and the only light that was on was in Paige's bathroom

After a few minutes, Drew walked out of the bathroom and saw Dean lying on Paige's bed. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Drew asked him. The blonde doesn't respond and got up from the bed and pushed Drew back pinning him against the wall planting a heavy kiss on Drew's lips.

"Mmmh... Sto... Stop." Drew mumbled between kisses but Dean tried as possible as he could not to let him speak.

The sound of smacking of lips and deep groaning was all that could be heard in the room as Dean made Drew open his mouth and swiftly swirling his wet tongue against his. 

The Scot decided to take charge and they switch positions this time Dean was pinned to the wall as Drew kissed him from his neck down to all the soft spots he could find grabbing and squeezing a handful of Dean's ass making him release a soft moan. He goes down on his knees, unzipping and pulling down Dean's boxers and jeans letting his hard rock dick loose and began to gently stroke it before he stuffed Dean's massive inch inside his mouth. Slowly sucking his dick, Drew's other hand reached for his balls and started to flick them with his fingers.

"Ohhh fuck yeah keep doing that." Dean moaned rolling his eyes in pleasure as Drew spits on his wet dripping member before going back again to suck him off. After a few minutes, Drew gets back on his feet to kiss Dean as they swapping the taste of Dean's own pre-cum within their tongues. Drew took off Dean's jacket and t-shirt leaving him shirtless and pinned both of Dean's hands on top of his head. He began to make circles around the blonde's nipples with his tongue and gives him a soft bite.

"Uhh." The blonde released another soft moan. Drew then goes back to kissing Dean and slowly released his hands from his grip.

He seized the opportunity to push him onto the bed and gets on top of him, tightly resting his body on his, Dean lifted up half of Drew's t-shirt up and began to lick on his rock hard abs. "Oh yeah," Drew moaned as Dean licks and sucks every soft spot he could possibly find on Drew's body. 

The blonde goes down on him as he took off Drew's jeans and boxers and tosses them to the side. Drew was already dripping with pre-cum and Dean cannot help but lick his lips in sensual desire as he took Drew's hard dick all the way up his throat slowly and sloppily sucking him till his mouth started to drip with his saliva and Drew's pre-cum.

"Damn, you suck my dick better than Paige that's for sure." Drew said to him. "Why thank you." He replied with a smirk on his face. He goes back up for some more kisses while he took off Drew's shirt and Drew took off Dean's trousers leaving them both naked as they grind their bodies against each other.

"You wanna top?" Drew asked him. "What?" He said, seeming a bit surprised. "I'm asking if you wanna top me?" He asked Dean again. "Are you sure you want me to?" 

"Dude it's either a yes or a no." The Scot said. "Yeah sure." The blonde said with a smile on his face. "Grab the condom and lube from that drawer." He said, pointing to the direction as Dean gets the condom and lube. Drew turned around and gets on all fours as the blonde puts on the condom and lubes himself first then Drew. He then slowly thrusts himself inside the Scot causing him to clench his teeth in pain and pleasure.

"Damn you're huge." Drew said rolling his eyes at the back of his head. "I'll show you huge." Dean whispered in his ear as he shoved his massive dick down and deep inside his tight entrance pressing Drew's body down thus placing him in a flat position.

"Fuck!" Drew loudly moaned, tightly pinning his hands against the bed, Dean moved up and down inside Drew, bouncing on and pounding him with every strong thrust he could offer him as the smacking of ass and creaking of the bed and moaning were the only sounds present in the room while the atmosphere became more and more intense.

"Drew! Babe, are you there?" The sound of Paige emerged outside the door as she tried to open the door.

"Oh shit!" Drew whispered yelled as Dean immediately stopped and kept numb for a second. "Yeah babe?"

"What are you doing?" Paige asked.

"Uh. was just looking for something." Drew said.

"Okay, then why is the door locked?"

"It probably locked itself without me knowing." He said as Dean continued to quietly thrust him.

"Okay then." Paige said.

"Fuck!" Drew let out a moan.

"Drew, are you okay?" Paige asked. "Yeah, I'm okay, I just hit myself on something hard." The scot said, trying as hard he can not to let out another moan until she leaves. "Okay then." Paige said as footsteps are heard walking away from the door.

Dean goes back to pounding Drew harder for some time before he turned him over on his back positioning his member towards Drew's wet entrance thrusting him again this time at a more harder and faster pace with Drew's legs tightly wrapped around Dean's waist not wanting to let go of him.

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna cum." He muttered, stroking his member while Dean was working through his entrance. "Fuuck!" Drew shoots his streaks of cum landing on his chest while Dean removed himself from Drew's entrance. The blonde released a deep groan as he released his warm streaks of cum on Drew's body stroking his dick dry till there's no cum left.

The two gave each other a smirk as Dean leaned over Drew's body for a passionate kiss too busy to hear the sound of a key turning in the doorlock. "Drew, what are you doing here all alone in dark?" Paige asked as she opened the door shocked to see her boyfriend and and his friend completely naked on her own bed.


End file.
